That Song In My Head
by driver picks the music
Summary: *Jommy* This is an AU Bast on the Julianne Hough song. Disclamer on profile page
1. That Song

Jude and Sadie walked into the clearing at the edge of that small Indiana town, the same one she's lived in for the past eighteen years. Someone had hooked speakers up to the small radio so it was loud enough for all to hear.

Jude looked around and spotted a boy she had never seen before, sitting on the tailgate of a two tone ford truck "Who is that?" She asked Sadie, lifting her chin in his direction. Sadie glanced that way "Oh, that's Billy's cousin, Tom Dutois. Remember, he use to live here with his mom, but then he went to live with his dad when he was like eight, he just moved back about a week ago, when he finished school."

Jude nodded her head once "He's not in school anymore? How old is he?" Sadie shrugged "I'm not positive, but I think he's about twenty-one now. From what Billy said, he finished school a little early by going through last summer."

They walked farther into the clearing, along with their other friends, where some were dancing to the radio.

Jude smiled when she heard the song "I love this one." She said, glancing at Sadie, but her gaze landed once more on Tom. He looked up and cought her eye, and gave her a smile. She nodded her chin at him and he turned away once more, laughing at something Sam Drake, a boy she had known forever, had said to him.

Jude walked over to her friend Kat, just as Tom and Billy jumped up into the bed of the truck and started acting like they were playing the guitar and drums for the song.

Kat chuckled when Jude walked up "Have you met Tommy yet?" Jude looked at her "Tommy? Sadie called him Tom." Kat shrugged "He called himself Tommy, I guess that's what he likes better." Kat noticed Jude had looked over at him again and smiled "He's cute."

Jude nodded "Yeah, he's alright." Kat chuckled "He's pretty green eyes." She said, knowing they were blue, but wanting to see if Jude noticed. Jude looked over at Kat "They're blue. But yeah, they're pretty." Kat shook her head "Why don't you go talk to him?" She said, giving her friend a slight shove in his direction.

Jude nodded "Alright, don't want to seem rude." She said, and Kat chuckled again.

................................................

Tommy looked at Billy when he saw the two girls walk into the clearing "Hey, who are they?" He asked, more interested in the one with the short wavy hair, in the red tank top.

Billy glanced over to them "Oh, that's the Harrison sisters, Sadie is the older of the two, she's the one with the longer hair, the other one in the red is Jude."

Tommy nodded "Jude." He thought for a moment that she had heard him when she saw her glance his way, but she just let her gaze slide past him, before turning back to her sister.

Tommy was slightly swaying to the music as he sat on the tailgate of his cousins old ford, when he felt eyes on him and turned to find Jude looking his way. He smiled and she gave him a nod. He was about to nod back when his old friend Sam said something to him, and he turned and laughed, when he looked back she was walking away.

Billy turned the radio up and they both hopped up into the truck, and he played the air guitar while Billy had the drums, just like they always did when they were kids.

He danced around the bed of the truck while the song played on. When it was over, he looked down and saw Jude standing close to the truck now so he thought it was time to introduce himself.

...................................................................

Jude watched him dance around the bed of the truck, and smiled, then when the song was over, he jumped down and walked over to her. "Hey." He said, when he got close. Jude raised a brow and smirked "Can I have an autograph, I'm your biggest fan, you can really play that guitar." Tommy smiled and held up his finger "Hold on." He said and walked to the cab of the truck, then emerged a moment later with a pen "Let me see your hand." He said as he grabbed for her fingers. Jude let him write on her palm, and when he was done, she looked to see he had written his name and phone number. He smiled at her "There, now if you want to hear me play again, you can always call."

Jude chuckled and nodded "I just might do that." she said.

When the song had ended, someone started flipping through the stations until they landed on one that was playing the same song, and left it there. Jude smiled as she listened to it again "I love this one." She said quietly, but Tommy heard her words. He put a hand on the side of the truck and hopped up onto the tailgate, then standing up he held a hand out to her with a smile on his face.

Jude looked at his hand, and for some reason she couldn't name, her heart started thumping as hard as the speakers blasting the music. She raised her hand, the one without the writing, and laid it in his, smiling as he helped her into the truck bed. And They Danced.

....................................................................

A couple of hours later, they were sitting side by side talking.

Tommy told her how he had just gotten a degree in Buisness Managment, but he had no idea what to do with it, and Jude told him about her songs, how she wrote all the time, she hardly ever went anywhere without her journal, and she played the guitar. "But" She told him "I don't play anywhere as good as you play the air guitar." causing him to laugh.

He told her about how even though LA was great, he missed home while he lived with his dad, and was glad to be back.

Before she left with Sadie a little while later, she looked at him "I'm glad you're back to." She said with a smile before walking away, with one last look over her shoulder.

Billy walked over to Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder "I see you made a friend." Tommy nodded "Yeah" He looked at Billy and smiled "I am so glad to be home man, you have no idea."

Billy laughed "Oh I'm pretty sure I have an idea, he said, glancing towards the backs of the Harrison sisters as they left the clearing.

......................................................................

Jude went home and wrote his number down on a post-it and stuck it to the computer on the desk in her room, wondering if tomorrow would be to soon to call.


	2. In My Head

Yes, Sadie said, it's to soon, wait another day at least, before you call, you don't want him to think you're desperate.

So Jude waited, but as she waited she searched for a song, the one from lastnight, she couldn't, for the life of her, think of who sang it, so she searched the radio for it, wanting to hear it so she could play it along with her memories of dancing with him last night.

But after flipping through the stations for an hour, and not hearing it, that's when an idea hit her, and she grabbed her journal and guitar and headed for the back yard.

..............................................................

Tommy walked into Billys house the next day and grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge as he headed for the dinning room.

Billy was sitting at the table, his laptop in front of him, when Tommy walked in. "Hey" He said as Tommy sat down. "Hey" he said as he sat down and looked at, but did not open the can of coke.

Billy raised his brows "What's up?" Tommy frowned slightly "Do you...I mean have you...." Billy chuckled "Tom, what is it?" Tommy sighed "Do not laugh, if you laugh, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Billy smiled but nodded "Alright, what's going on?"

Tommy took a breath "Do you think, love at first meeting, if not first sight, is possible?"

Billy raised his brows again "Wow, um I don't know, it's never happened to me, but that doesn't mean it's not real. You and Jude get along that well last night?"

Tommy shrugged "I don't know, I just, I really like her. She really seemed to just, I don't know, get me I guess. unlike anyone else ever has before." He shrugged again "I don't know, I probably sound insane."

Billy shook his head "No, you don't. If you like her that much, that's great, tell her." He smiled "I don't know about the love stuff yet, but let her know you like her."

Tommy chuckled and nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood up "I'm going to take a walk, I'll see you later."

...................................................................

Tommy was walking down a street, but wasn't sure what street, it'd been awhile since he walked anywhere here. But that wasn't what had him stopping and looking around, it was the music, it sounded so close, and then he heard a voice sing a few words with it, before stopping, then it started up again.

He looked up at the house on his right just as Sadie walked out. She saw him and smiled "Hey." then she frowned "Did she call you?" Tommy shook his head, slightly confused "No, why?"

Sadie smiled again "No reason, she's out back if you want to go around there, I'm sure she'd been happy to see you."

Tommy nodded, still confused, but headed toward the back of the house anyway.

There was a low fence around the yard, and he saw a gate, and walked up to it, but stopped when he saw her sitting there. She was sitting sideways in a wooden chair, her hair moving in the slight breeze, a journal laying in her lap and her guitar in her hands.

She stroked the strings a few times, then opened her mouth.

_i don't know who sings it, i keep searchin' the radio_

_i just want to hear it, _

_so i can watch that video, i got in my head of a blue eyed boy_

_dancin' in the bed of a two toned ford_

_oh lord is it love, i just can't say_

_but i've, had that song in my head all day_

Jude sighed and frowned at the page. Tommy was stunned, her voice was beautiful, and he knew that song was about him.

He opened the gate "Can I have an autograph?" He asked as he walked over.

Jude jumped and looked surprised to see him "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Tommy shrugged "I was walking down the street and heard you, Sadie said you back here, and to come on back. The song sounded great by the way."

Jude nodded and looked down at her journal and blushed as she realized he just heard her sing a song she wrote about him.

Tommy sat down in the chair next to hers "Can I hear the whole thing?" Jude looked up at him, he was freaked out by it? The last time she wrote a song about a guy, they had been dating for a couple of months, and he freaked out and broke up with her. Now here was this guy, who she had known for less than twenty-four hours and he wanted to hear more. "Um, yeah I guess." He smiled and sat back, waiting for her to start.

Jude cleared her thoat "I was thinking about calling it, That Song In My Head." He nodded and she picked her guitar back up.

_(That Song In My Head, Julianne Hough)_

_you were hangin' your feet off the tailgate of billy dawns ford_

_i grew up in this little bitty town, never seen you before_

_you were swayin' in the moon light while the radio played_

_and i've, i've had that song in my head all day_

_it was a, sweet southern soulful thing that got me down deep_

_you cought me staring at you, but you smiled back at me_

_you started swingin' that air guitar man you sure can play_

_and i've, had that song in my head all day_

_i don't know who sings it, i keep searchin' the radio_

_i just want to hear it, _

_so i can watch that video, i got in my head of a blue eyes boy_

_dancin' in the bed of a two toned ford_

_oh lord is it love, i just can't say_

_but i've, had that song in my head all day_

_i said, how 'bout an autograph for your biggest fan_

_you wrote your name and your number in the palm of my hand_

_my heart and that big bay speaker were thumpin' away_

_and i've, had that song in my head all day_

_i don't know who sings it, i keep searchin' the radio_

_i just want to hear it, _

_so i can watch that video, i got in my head of a blue eyes boy_

_dancin' in the bed of a two toned ford_

_oh lord is it love, i just can't say_

_i don't know who sings it, i keep searchin' the radio_

_i just want to hear it, _

_so i can watch that video, i got in my head of a blue eyes boy_

_dancin' in the bed of a two toned ford_

_oh lord is it love, i just can't say_

_but i've, had that song in my head all day_

_it's been in my head all day_

When she finished the song, he didn't say anything and she was almost to afraid to look at him. But when she finally did raise her eyes to his face, she saw he was smiling.

Tommy smiled and nodded his head a couple of times "That was a great song, I loved it."

Jude looked as if he were lying "Really?" He nodded "Yeah" He smiled again "I've never had anyone write a song about me before."

Jude shrugged "I told you I write about everything."

Tommy shook his head "Actually, I think I remember you saying that you write about everything, that means something to you."

Jude looked up at him again and shrugged "You're right, that is what I said." She responded, wondering what he would say next.

He looked around the yard, before looking back to her "So you want to do something tonight? With me?" Jude chuckled and nodded "Yeah, I do."

Tommy nodded "Alright." He stood up "How about I come back here and pick you up at about seven?" Jude nodded and he turned to leave. He had walked a few paces when he stopped and came back "Oh, I almost for got something."

Jude looked at him "What?" She asked as he came closer to her. He reached down and picked up her guitar and placed it in the other seat, then took her journal and laid it on the table in between the chairs. Then, grabbing Judes hand, he pulled her to her feet. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, when his mouth came down over hers, and she didn't have to ask.

Pulling back a moment later he smiled "I'll see you tonight." then he turned and walked away.

Jude sat down and picked up her guitar and started playing the song again as Sadie walked out. "Did Tommy leave already?" Jude nodded "Yeah, but he'll be back tonight, we have a date." She said with a smile, then it a few cords as she sang.

_is it love, i just can't say_

_but i've, had that song in my head all day........._

_**THE END**_


End file.
